


'I hope we work together forever'

by idkbonsai



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, CEO Jeon Jungkook, Drug Lord Jungkook, Escort Kim Taehyung | V, Gangs, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Short One Shot, Stripper Kim Taehyung | V, mafia, nosmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkbonsai/pseuds/idkbonsai
Summary: Taehyung applies to be a stripper and ends up with a totally different job.Or Drug Lord Jungkook breaks all rules for a boy he thinks is a walking piece of art or an angel.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	'I hope we work together forever'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) 
> 
> How is everyone? I hope everyone is staying safe during this scary time. Now, I have time to get back into writing. Don't expect anything great... 
> 
> Please note that there will probably be a shit ton of errors as I have not edited it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading xxx

“Anything else?” Jungkook asks as he signs the last document in front of him.

“Yes, erm.” His assistance, Taehyun, seems at a loss for words. Jungkook raises an eyebrow at that. “Spit it out, I don’t have all day.”

Taehyun clears his throat, “well, someone seems to have applied for a position at _d_ _é Luna_.”

“Applied for a position? Who?” This sparks Jungkook’s curiosity. Anyone in the scene would know that no one applies at _dé Luna_ , you get promoted there. It is the most exclusive nightclub in this part of the country and one of Jungkook’s pride and joys. “Do you have their application?”

“Yes, right here.” Taehyun passes over the file, already having expected his boss to ask for it. “Name, Kim Taehyung. Age, 24. He is currently studying fashion here in Seoul. I did a background check on him and it came up clean. He currently has a scholarship with his university, but it ends at the end of this semester, so he is in desperate need of funds if he wants to keep studying next semester.”

“Family?” Jungkook is entranced by the pictures in front of him. They look like candid shots of a top model. He is so _beautiful_.

“He has family in Daegu but that is about it.”

“Call him in for an interview, I want to meet him. You are dismissed.” Taehyun bows then leaves, closing the door behind him.

...

Taehyung is practically shitting himself as he is directed into the club by a burly looking man. He never expected to get a call back for an interview. He expected the manager to throw his application into the bin or burn it because he knows how exclusive _dé Luna_ is. Taehyung is sweating bullets by the time he makes it to the booth at the back of the club. He has never stepped foot inside this club before it was too high class for him to even think about trying to get in. When he sees the man reclined on the sofa he stops breathing.

“Sit down.” The guard who guided him inside barks and then leaves. Taehyung has no other option than to obey. He gingerly takes a seat, crossing his legs over and placing his hands in his lap. He feels like he stepped into a sleeping lion’s den, any movement could wake up the lion.

Jungkook and Taehyung just stare at each other, Jungkook occasionally taking sips of the coffee in his hands. Taehyung realizes soon that he has to be the first one to talk, opens his mouth. “My name is Kim Taehyung and I applied for the position of-” Saying those words out loud would be too humiliating so Taehyung just ducks his head, unable to make eye contact.

“For the position of?” Jungkook raises his eyebrow at Taehyung in a challenging manner knowing full well how much he is teasing the man in front of him.

“-s-stripper. For the position of a stripper.”

“I see…” Jungkook hums as he gives him a once over. “Let us test your skills then, give me a lap dance.” Taehyung chokes on his spit, so surprised he can’t even process when Jungkook asks for music. While Taehyung struggles to process what is going on, one of the workers switches on a sensual song. “I don’t have all day, better hurry up before I throw you into traffic for wasting my time.” In his head, those are not Jungkook’s thoughts, _I have all day for you_.

This gets Taehyung moving, he stands up on shaky legs making his was around the booth to Jungkook’s side. There is just enough space between Jungkook and the table for Taehyung to stand. Taehyung has given and received many lap dances in his life from the multiple college parties he has attended throughout the years of his university life. Today, he has never been more thankful for his hungover that got him the skills he hopes to flaunt today.

The most difficult part is whether he should _touch_ Jungkook. He knows how _dangerous_ Jungkook is, he practically runs the streets across the country, and nothing happens without him knowing. Any drug whether legal or illegal goes through him. In the end, Taehyung decides that touching Jungkook is out of the question, so his hands are on the backrest and knees between Jungkook’s spread thighs as he tries to be seductive. Unfortunately for Taehyung, he wore formal clothes and not what he would consider ‘sexy’ clothes. This, however, proves not to be a problem for him as he soon begins to shed the layers. First his blazer then the scarf around his neck, he doesn’t get very far when the song ends, and he exhales in relief. He immediately moves of Jungkook’s lap, collects his blazer and moves back to his seat across Jungkook.

Taehyung is sweating and he doesn’t know what to do when Jungkook just studies him. Jungkook hums, having made up his mind. He stands up, buttoning up his suit and Taehyung stands up with him. “Be here tomorrow morning at 7.” That is all Jungkook says before he strolls out of the club a gaggle of people following behind him.

“Shit,” is all Taehyung can say as he runs a hand through his hair. “I’m fucked.”

Funnily enough, those are the same thoughts Jungkook has as he climbs into his car. But for a different reason. Taehyung was in slight fear and intimidation while Jungkook was in total infatuation.

Jungkook was not the only one who was waiting to see how this played out.

…

Taehyung gets to the club at precisely 6:50 AM, too afraid of being late and pissing off Jungkook. The club is locked, and this causes him to panic but he turns around when he hears a car hooter behind him. “Get it,” it is the same burly man from yesterday with one of the people from Jungkook’s procession.

There is no one in the club and Taehyung has no option but to get into the car. He needs this job. Even though there has been no discussion of payment, he knows this job would pay a hundred times more than any retail job he could have got.

The man sitting in the passenger seat in front of him turns around and introduces himself as Taehyun. He rapidly goes through rules of confidentiality and what happens in the case he does breach their trust. However, even though he just got a death threat his mind still is processing the figure Taehyun mentioned.

15000000 won in his account every month. Clothing and food provided for days in which he is working. And his university for the next semester will be paid in full.

Taehyung wants to scream in happiness. _Is this even real?_ What is the cost of this? Everything comes at a price… Is he selling his soul to the devil?

“Working hours,” Taehyung zones back in for this part. “You will have flexible working hours, you will have to inform me at the beginning of every week what your schedule is like so I can allocate you hours. I will give you a send you a message with my number and this is how you can contact me. If you have any other questions?” Taehyung just shakes his head and Taehyun smiles at his overwhelmed expressions. “I know it is a lot to take in but if you have any further questions just message me and I will be sure to help.”

“Thank you,” Taehyung flashes him a grateful smile as he struggles to take it in.

“Oh look! We are here!”

Taehyung looks outside and up at the massive building they stand before. It is the headquarters of Jeon Pharmaceuticals. The cover-up operation for Jungkook’s illegal drug business that is equally as successful as its counterpart. And Jungkook was covered from all sides because the government had to purchase certain drugs through him as his labs were the best in the country. Taehyung would know, his nerdy roommate, Kim Namjoon, has always raved about the advancements in science that Jungkook’s company has made.

With all the bad that Jungkook does his contributions to humanitarian relief and his companies discoveries cover up all the shady deals. The only reason he knows about Jungkook’s shady business is that Namjoon’s boyfriend a nosy Park Jimin had uncovered it while researching an article. He had quickly ditched the story when he got some scary phone calls.

“Let us go up, Jungkook is probably waiting.” Taehyun directs him to the elevator in the lobby, pressing a button for the top floor, scanning his card when prompted to.

“Does everyday start so early?” Taehyung asks.

Taehyun laughs, “nope, just today. It was a test to see if you wanted the position.”

“And why am I here…?” Taehyung asks as he looks around the lavish top floor.

“It will all be explained to you by Jungkook,” Taehyun smiles. “Right this way. Here,” he knocks on the door. Once Jungkook calls out for them to come in, Taehyun opens the door and directs Taehyung inside. “Goodluck, I will see you later.”

Taehyung’s eyes widen in fear. He doesn’t want to be left alone with Jungkook. However, Taehyun doesn’t share his sentiment and shoves him inside and closes the door behind him. Jungkook looks up from the tablet he was scrolling through, taking a sip of his coffee. Taking the cue from yesterday, Taehyung opens his mouth first.

“Good morning, Sir.” Taehyung uses the same term he has heard one of Jungkook’s ‘followers’ use yesterday.

“Morning,” Jungkook acknowledges him. “Sit,” he points at the couch across from his. Jungkook seems to be scrolling through some online newspapers sitting on one of the couches artfully arranged parallel to the huge desk facing the ceiling to floor windows. Jungkook doesn’t further the conversation just stares at Taehyung, making him feel slightly unsettled.

“You have been accepted for the position as my assistant. Did Taehyun brief you?” Jungkook places his empty cup onto the coffee table separating the two of them.

“Yes, he mentioned a few things.” Taehyung nods, crossing his legs to sit more comfortably on the couch.

“I haven’t told him your job description, so you probably have a few questions…” Jungkook leans forward, elbows on his knees as he stares at Taehyung. “I don’t think you wanted to be a… Dancer, at dé Luna. I think you just need the money, am I right?” Taehyung nods, afraid of where this is going. “So, I’ve taken the liberty to allocate you a new job. The official title in the books will be my assistance but you will introduce yourself to everyone as my boyfriend. I am currently trying to clean my empire. There is a rat infestation, you see. I need you to introduce yourself as my new lover and pretend to be a little bit… Stupid. Get them to slip up and show me their true colors. There will be a recording device here the whole time as I will leave to go to the ‘bathroom’. Come out successful and you have a contract. You can stay on with flexible hours, usually for this same purpose or to accompany me to parties and meetings.”

“So basically an escort?” Taehyung wants to cry.

“It’s better than being a stripper, I’ll guarantee you that. There will be no sexual exchange that happens between us. Am I clear?”

“Crystal clear, sir.”

Jungkook already wants to kneel over and beg for Taehyung to retract his statement. He walked into Jungkook’s office looking like a fucking piece of art. Jungkook didn’t even realize he was staring at first.

…

Taehyung plays his role to the t, Jungkook wanted to buy him a fucking Oscar. He was so amazing, Jungkook was blown away. “You did well,” is all Jungkook can manage to string together wants Taehyung and he has gotten through the entire list of associates.

“Thank you,” there is a light blush dusting Taehyung’s perfectly sculpted cheekbones and Jungkook wants to whip his phone out and take a picture. “So, what is going to happen to the traitors?” Taehyung had seen at least half of the men being dragged out and sue him for being curious.

Jungkook could not tell Taehyung that he was responsible for 47 deaths. He could not do that to the angel in front of him. So, he lied. “They will be questioned, and monetary compensation will be taken and then they will be released to get on with their lives.”

“To be clear… No one is going to die?” Taehyung’s wide doe eyes wound Jungkook.

And he finds himself, fervently disagreeing. “No, no. Absolutely not.” He can’t have Taehyung looking at him like he is a monster, he would rather be gutted alive.

There is visible relief on Taehyung’s face which makes Jungkook feel a thousand times better. Jungkook vows not to directly state that the men should be killed and he will not see it so he can remain as close to the truth as possible.

“We work well together,” Taehyung says with a smile.

“We do.” Jungkook nods. He can't help but internally melt at Taehyung's cute smile.

_‘I hope we work together forever’_ they both think with sly smiles on their faces as they stare at each other.


End file.
